Delicious Secret
by FreckledGiraffe
Summary: Something Hungary has took, an embarrassingly exposing thing of Prussia's will get found out when he saunters into Austria's music room. Smut ensues.
1. Hungary

Austria sat playing the piano, lost in his own world. The open window let in a slight breeze as his fingers tapped softly at the keys, going of their own accord and playing a joyful tune as he looked out into the distant fields past the glazed window, far into Austrian Country.

A figure sauntered in, bounding in such a way that he could hear the distinct footsteps echo in the large room. Austria paused and turned to him. "Can I help you?" he asked, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted when he was practicing a piece he had only recently heard.

And by the tall, proud Prussian man that just seemingly only purposefully came in to annoy or aggravate him, into which he would falter his mood and make him annoyed for disrupting the 'quiet time' he always had with his grand piano.

"Nein- You see- I was just admiring how silly you looked in the photo album Elizaveta brought me-"Prussia replied, holding his photo album in both hands. It brung him joy to see the other man's embarrassed face, the small kink in his hair stood on end as the shock or realization crossed his normally peaceful, relaxed impression, bringing himself out of the chair and putting his arms out, reaching out towards the intricately made book, small, blue and far from the other man's reach.

"H-Hey! Don't look at that!" He blushed and grabbed at the photo album, knowing he may have some advantage with the other male. "She shouldn't have given that to you!" Immediately he felt regret when he realized that many of the photos at the very back were ones Eliza cherished as there were the most revealing and disturbing images of his youth. And: to Gilbert. Well. Out of anyone to be

"Kesesesesesese~ Well 'brought' was an understatement, I stole it from her room~" He held it higher and out of Austria's reach. Late last night, he had snook into her chambers, remembering the clues she had told him, unbeknownst to her, Gilbert had read a book on how to figure out riddles. And so he did, finding that all her clues pointed towards the safe she had stored in her cupboard.

Roderich jumped up and grabbed it, trying to yank it out of the albino's grasp. "Well then give it back! Why would you want it anyway?" The Prussian had always found a weak point of him, and those pictures, he knew, must have been collected during the many days of the many years he had dwelled with Eliza and Gilbert.

Some may have been the most lethal if the Prussian had found the whole collection of pictures, which, by the size of the thing, looked to be what he had done. The object that was held between the Prussian's hands was massive and a light beige colour.

What the worst thing was about the album was that it was packed full to the brim, big photographs edging out of the album and threatening to fall to the floor. God knows what would happen if Gilbert loosened his grip on it.

"Kesesese, more ways to annoy you with~" Gilbert jumped backwards, and narrowly avoided slamming his back against the wall. As much as Roderich was not willing to admit, many a time, their constant chasing as children, growing through adolescence to where they were now, Gilbert would always end up winning in games of tag, and he knew he had no chance if they began running after each other.

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Just give it back. It was very amusing at first but I really don't enjoy being toyed with."

At that, Gilbert chuckled, crossing both of his hands behind his back and sticking out his tongue. Almost whispering, leaning close to his ear, he replies, "I'm sure you LOVE being toyed with, Roddie~"

"That's...You're disgusting." He reached behind the Prussian for the book, failing to cover the plain embarrassment read on his heavily accented face, cheeks beginning to burn as his mind created the most absurd of images inside his head.

Gilbert noticed, smiling, cocking his head to the right and taking the book under his arm, running out of the room, playful more than ever. "You've got to catch me first~" He spoke, giving the Austrian a mock salute as he disappeared from the door,

He huffed and ran after him. "You're going to get it when I catch you!"

As he ran, he yelled, "Come and get me~" He ran to the furthest side of the house, towards Austria's room and hid in a blackened cupboard, making sure to make no sudden sound and closing himself into the tight space that was unbearable for his legs. He kept his breathing laboured and hid the book inside his shirt.

He stopped outside his room and placed his hands on his knees, doubled over and trying to catch his breath. "No fair! You can't hide. I will find you even if it takes all day!" He frowned and looked around before stopping in front of the cupboard. He sighed and sat in front of it. "Never mind! I give up."

He smiled, but decided not to reveal himself, huffing a little as he noticed Austria's head through the single pane above his head.

He frowned slightly more. "I said I give up! You can keep the book! I really don't care anymore."


	2. The Chase

He smiled, placing the book on the floor and opened the door to the cupboard, misjudging his balance and falling on top of the figure beneath him. "AHHH~"

He gasped and landed with a thud on the ground. "Hey get off of me!"

He blushed- a deep red, and slowly rolled away from him, covering his face with his hands. The close body contacts was making his body tingle up and remind him that it was still as feverishly responsive to Roderich's, as he somehow knew it had always been.

"It was an accident, Roderich!" he blurted, panting as he unsuccessfully tried to get his cheeks to their regular colour.

Roderich sat up, rubbing his back tentatively. "Great now I'm sore!" He groaned and looked over at the other. "I know it was an accident- so why are you so red?" cocking his head to the left, he could fully see the embarrassed Prussian's face, which was, indeed, a darker shade than ever. Oddly though, he found it cute, pretty nonetheless. Smiling, he awaited his excuse.

Gilbert pouted, recovering and trying to force the heat out of his cheeks. "N-No reason.." The Prussian had to hold back the urge to mentally slap himself in the face. He was _stuttering? _

When the Austrian's eyes finally settled on his own, he sent him a strange look and leaned forward. "There's obviously a reason. It's not like you jumped on me or did anything sexual so it's not a big deal right?" Roderich had a feeling that the Prussian had felt it. The tingling of electricity, between their bodies. Something he felt that brought him even closer to the grey haired man, that seemed yearning for his touch, and he himself yearning for his.

He watched earnestly, as the Prussian broke from his gaze and replied,"It never is a big deal, Roderich. I-It's no reason, really~" He replied, grinning and bumping his arm as he tried to get up, slowly.

But what Gilbert did not know, now, was that Roderich was cunning, cunning as could be.

"You just keep telling yourself that." He stood up, quickly looking around carefully. As he glanced at the cupboard, grabbing the book, chuckling.

Gilbert looked down at the ground, regaining his pride, "Why something in an awesome person like me would, be interested in anything like y-" His sentence was cut short as he realized in whose hands that book resided in. Failing terribly, he tried to grapple the book out of Roderich's hands, making an attempt to tackle it from his grip.

But the Austrian held fast onto the book clutching it tightly to his chest. "W-Why do you want this book so badly?" He finally exclaimed, looking at the Prussian directly at his eyes. If there wasn't a valuable enough reason as to why the other man seemed so- so over-protective of the book he held within his own hands, there did not seem that much point not to flick through it. Yet, yet it seemed there was something deeper to it. Perhaps, he thought, an _embarrassing _reason.

"Because. I. love. It." He answered, trying to find a weak spot of the Austrian, in which he would be ready to escape, surely after-wards. He moved steadily, still trying to get the Hungarian's taunting possession back from Roderich's ice grip and eventually trying to tickle him under the chin, in order to get it.

The Austrian instantly started to wriggle out of the touch of his fingers, although not succeeding. "T-That's so weird. K-Knock it off!" He doubled over in laughter and held the book tighter.

Satisfied, for a small moment, Gilbert smiled and continued, admiring Roderich's cuteness and moving on to his neck, and a particular spot. "Nein- not until you give me it, Roddi~!" He watches the other giggles softly, looking absolutely adorable, normally solemn and concentrated face reduced to a cowering reddening bundle.

He chuckled deeper. "N-No!" He brought his shoulder to his ear, trying to protect his neck. "Stop tickling me!" The Austrian spoke between gasps.

He felt his hand loosen a little on the book, and used that as an opportunity to carry on tickling faster; trying to pry off Roddi's long and slim fingered hand with his own. "Not until you surrender the book, I wont kesesese~"

He whimpered softly, and released the book. "Fine: here!" He collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. "You didn't have to tickle me!" He added, looking back up to the other with a small scowl on his face.

He took the book, and waved it triumphantly in the air. "That's the only way I ever got you to surrender in the past, Roderich" He chuckled, adding "Unless you wanted me to get the book off you in another way~" He smirked, skipping down the steps of the stairs to Austria's room, leaving the door open and collapsing on his bed.

He followed him swiftly, and blinked innocently. "What other way?" He spoke, tracing the wooden carvings at the foot of his four-poster bed.

There was a small silence in which he noticed the Prussian that had looked so relaxed, and cheerful on his bed looked up and smirked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know, Roderich. Way too 18+ for your musical ears~" He replied grinning, putting his bottom lip between his teeth as he began, flicking through the photos steadily, smiling happily at some of them.

He sat in front of him on the bed, a mischievous smile touching the corners of his mouth. "Well now I'm sort of interested."


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

To say shocked was an understatement, at what Prussia just thought right then. He stared, bewildered into Austria's completely serious face, and gulped. Surely, surely this man in front of him wasn't even aware of smutty things: being tied up, ridden like a whore. Unless-Unless he'd been reading about them.

"What? You seem nervous. You don't want to tell me about what you would have done to me?" He smirked and leaned closer. The seemingly stupefied expression that was held on the other's face only made his quiet grin wider and more devilish. It seemed that, just as he had thought, Gilbert was completely unaware of his tendencies to stay in particular sections of all the libraries he journeyed to, the most erotic of novels particularly taking his fancy, featuring the most willing of maidens and most domineering of men.

Those novels, of which he would re-imagine, trying to envision taking a woman on her knees, making her beg, kneel for her master. But, as he would try to dream this, he found himself most willing to be taken, to take the woman's role and whine, _moan_ as he was taken.

Gilbert returned a devilish grin back at him, speaking in a hushed tone. "I'm just surprised that you, goody two shoes, Mister-oh-look-I'm-a-professional-pianist, would be interested in _smut_." He let out, acting out his words and punctuating the last word in a deep tone, leaning backwards to avoid the other man getting too close to him. This seemed a different side to the Austrian. A seemingly more sinister, seductive side than he had ever seen before.

"There are a lot of things you'd be surprised to find out about me." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you leaning back? You think I'm going to do something to you?" He silently chuckled in his head at what the other man's imagination would think him to do. How he'd _adore _doing things to the man. Heck, he even day dreamed of making the other man _whine _before him, eyes glassy and a darker shade of red as he was taken ferociously.

"Perhaps you could tell me about those now, Roderich~" He chuckled, grinning. It seemed that Roderich was better educated in the acts of the erotic form, than he had ever known before. "And- N-no..." He would not admit that he was slightly more scared, felt more exposed to the hot glance of the Austrian, scarcely inches before him.

"I really would prefer not to _talk_ about it..." He smirked and crawled a bit closer before grabbing the book. _Now,_ he thought. _Why is he so over-protective of this simple photo album?_

He pounced on him, immediately snapping out of his haze, and pinned him down onto the bed. "Oh, no you don't!" He wrenched it out of one of his hands, but then lost sight of the book as it was tightly gripped behind the great expanse of Roderich's back.

He struggled. "What's the big problem? Why can't I just look through it?" He glared up at him, faltering under his grip and barely managing to narrowly avoid clashing the book into the hands of the seemingly desperate figure above him.

Gilbert sort of knew, had a suspicion it would come to this. He decided he'd have to tell the truth. "FINE. Hungary hid a very embarrassing photo of me changing in there. Don't you dare try and find it!" He exclaimed, sitting on his legs and pouting sadly.

He grabbed the book, exhilarated at finding a weakness in the man sat on him, and flipped through it eagerly before resting on the picture of the Prussian. His whole face went red and his eyes widened, shocked, as he took off his magnifying glasses and peered closer at a fully naked photo of Gilbert.

_Well_, he thought. One should not trust Elizaveta with a camera at _any occasion_, and he had to admit, this was a pretty revealing photo of the man atop him- a man that did not get flustered easily, but seemed so right at this moment.

Gilbert turned away, cheeks flaring. "I-I never knew she took it until she showed it to me yesterday..."He had been called to Elizaveta's humble dining room and taunted with several photos of him in his birthday suit, but none had been as perfectly exposing as the only surviving one that she had took whilst he had been in the shower.

Remembering the exact day, the shame as he had let her get away with the camera she so often used in her daily debacles, he turned an even darker red. It must be disgusting for the Austrian man below him to look at him like that, his body up for show just as a prostitute would, and what was even more shaming, was that Roderich was the last person he would want to be embarrassed in front of, especially in such a moment like this.


	4. Austria is shocked

D-Do you really look like that?" Roderich blinked and snapped his attention to the male in front of him. He had to admit that the other man looked particularly ravishing in these photos. They were enough to send a pleasant feeling in his stomach and make him bite his lip. The photo was so professionally taken that it looked that the blushing man before had been a model. The perfectly sculpted body, damp white hair sticking to his neck and expression that was more seductive than he had seen ever before made him want to take the photo to his room in private, and lust _all over_ it.

"S-S-Sure, yes, I do... but that was two years ago... and-and...-" He stopped, not wanting to give anything more away. He never believed there was any other day in his life he had ever felt so embarrassed, so exposed and shown-up in his life. Yet, he thought, the bulge that he saw as he looked down, showing in Roderich's tight trousers showed that the other was getting turned on by the photograph.

"So what do you look like now?" Speaking in a deeper tone, he smirked and scooted closer, raising an eyebrow, as he looked at the other with a dark expression of lust on his face, his violet eyes darker.

"Thinner but still the same in mos-most places..." He flushed even darker red than before, heart beating a little faster as he felt the gaze of the other man. _Austria seems persistent- does he really want to see me naked? - _He realized, shocked.

"I don't believe you. Prove it." The Austrian crossed his legs and sat back. In fact, seeing that photo had made him _need_ the Prussian all the more. And that was why he had to physically _strip _the other man with his own hands, _right here,_ _right now_.

"I cannot strip! I'm not showing you anyway!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms and facing away from Roderich. He was _way too _flustered just to strip in front of the other man.

"And anyway, why do you want me to _prove_ to you that I haven't really changed?" He cocked his eyebrow, turning back. It seemed that the Austrian was as desperate to see his bared body as ever after that glimpse of how it was nearly two years before.

He flushed red and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I-I just don't believe you that's all!" The real reason, of course was because he had yearned, since the day he realized he had a particular sort of love, lust and affection for Gilbert, when they were in their pre-teens, to explore the beautiful expanse of the Prussian's body.

"Ahah~ Hungary took a picture of you, too, didn't she?" He taunted, leaning in close and smirking. It seemed that the other man could read his mind, even in the midst of being exposed so lightly in a photo.

He looked away, trying not to give away anything he already knew. He had never known if Eliza had ever taken any photos of him, but didn't want to test his luck."O-Of course not! W-What would it matter if she did?"

"I wouldn't have to look at it, but if you stripped I'd be able to know what you look like now, kesesese~" He grinned, biting his lip, as he prepared to see the other man naked. What he wouldn't let out was that he'd always been curious to see the other naked, yet he never had asked before. Tonight, the sun setting and the room growing darker seemed the perfect moment to remember the other man's body.

He scoffed, knowing he would have to be subjected to this. "Fine then!" He stripped down quickly- unbuttoning his white textured blouse and taking down his trousers, leaving only his white pants, and blushed. "T-There!"

Gilbert replied, a little softly "I must say your body is very beautiful, Roderich." He bit his lip and crept his vision from the bottom of the Austrian's delicate feet, up to the smooth expanse of his cream white legs, slightly pink thighs, and up over the visible bulge in the other man's pants, going up to his slightly defined abs, pink and pert nipples sticking out, and then up to the soft rounded shoulders and the long expanse of a white neck, up to a face that wasn't hidden by glasses and was flushed pinkish red with embarrassment.

Roderich blushed even darker. "I-It's not as great as yours." He never thought of his body as much, and he did mean to work out and get it at least a little bit nicer- yet he never had a thing for weight-lifting, and he was pretty weak at even the scarcest of weights.

"How do you know until you've seen the real thing... well unless you've purposely crept up on me changing?" He replied, raising an eyebrow and lingering on particular areas of Roderich's body with a hot gaze.

He flailed his arms around. "I-I meant based off of the picture!" He covered his face and curled into a ball. "I-It's not like I _wanted_ to see you naked or anything.:

"Oooh~" Gilbert whispered. "You know, if you really wanted to see me naked you could have asked..." He responded darkly, shedding his shirt, taking off his trousers and directly hugging the adorable ball that had curled up on Roderich's bed.

He uncurled a little bit, the sudden closeness of the other making his heart-beat in his chest quicker than normal. "That would have been awkward!"

"Yes, yes it would" He rested his head on Roderich's shoulder and grinned, tightening his grip on him, drinking in the smell of soft cologne and sweat.

He squeaked slightly, cheeks now even rosier with embarrassment and straightened up, holding his gaze. "W-Why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"You smell nice, Roderich." He replied, grinning and loosening his grip, taking his hands off him and laying down flat on the bed, on his back. Truthfully, he felt an invisible thread pulling himself closer to the other, as there always had been, and this need was heightened by the fact he looked so adorable, sat up with his elegant figure crumpled up and his soft brown hair tickling his face, he felt a soft pang when he saw him like that. Fragile and elegant, even when he was barely clothed, body begging for his attention.


	5. The shower

Roderich hovered over him, mouth in a soft little circle. "Do I?" He leaned down, and shoved his face in the crook of the Prussian's neck. "You smell okay~"

Prussia nudged his nose in to inhale the scent of the other man and stroked the back of Austria's head, smiling. "Thank you for that understatement, Roderich." He replied sarcastically, relaxing in his position and wondering whether he could stay here, tucked into the Austrian forever.

"Well I'm just saying that I think both of us could use a shower!" He turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. He knew full well he wouldn't regret a shower at a moment like this, but sort of knew what it would lead to.

"W-What, do you mean together?" He asked, reddening. The temptation of Roderich's supple body was too much even now, but Gott knows what would happen if they had to share a shower. Even now when he stared up into the other's purple eyes he could picture rough, steamy sex.

"It would use up less water." He blinked innocently and smiled. Although he knew washing each other wouldn't go far, he and Gilbert both seemed to know where it was heading, and that excited Roderich more than anything. Especially the playful, yet embarrassed look, displayed clearly upon the other's face.

Gilbert purred "And you just can't wait to see me all soaked up and wet, can you?" He purred, nipping his earlobe as he attempted to get up, energy circling in his body and pumping him full of adrenalin.

Roderich sat up. "T-That's not what I meant! I just thought since we're both guys it wouldn't hurt to shower together!"

"Well, I agree to it, Roderich, even if you don't think I've realized your true intentions~" As he stood, he offered a hand to Austria, grinning daringly.

Roderich blushed and grabbed his hand, heading towards the bathroom. "I really honestly didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking about how I could save our planet." By the sides. Saving the planet _always _involved rubbing each other up, he thought devilishly.

"Mmmhmmm~!" He replied, grinning boastfully and closing the door behind them.

"Tch!" He stripped his pants off, started the shower and stepped in. "I'm done arguing. Believe what you want to believe."

"Well I believe if we wash each other we'll be out of the shower in half the time~" He replied, getting in beside him, now fully naked. He couldn't help but look back at him, and the exact moment he decided, before hotly gazing over at the wet and beautiful body beside him, before following his gaze up, they locked eyes, smiling at each other and then steadily looked away.

Roderich blushed. "M-Maybe I don't _want_ to get out of the shower."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the other man, putting his mouth close to his ear, as he whispered, "What did you want to do then? ~"

Roderich shivered; his heart beat getting faster, and cheekily grinned. "I think you know what I want to do." _Let me beg for you, Gilbert _he thought.

Gilbert chuckled darkly then bit the other man's plush bottom lip, playfully. "So you're attracted to me then? ~" The fact that both him and Roderich were here, succumbing to their desires in a secluded shower made all the worthwhile times imagining it, imagining Roderich clasped so close to him, so much more real to him. And he found himself wondering if this was a dream, yet, he saw Roderich in his arms, smiling at him and in this very shower with him.

Roderich blushed and closed his eyes. "N-No!"

In fact, at this very moment, Roderich was very much attracted to the other. And the closeness meant that he could notice Gilbert's very obvious need for him digging into his butt cheeks.

Gilbert lowered his mouth to the brunette's pink, erect nipple and leant down to bite it softly, playing with it with his tongue, but after a while stopped. "What about now, _Roderich_?" He whispered huskily.

Roderich whimpered, helpless to the stream of desire that ran through his body, going right to his crotch, aswell as all the sensitive areas of his body, and arched his back slightly. "M-Maybe just a little." He softly replied.

The Prussian smiled, triumphant and proceeded up, to kiss Austria's lips: the two plush little things he had always been dying to get a taste of, pinning him to the shower wall with his hands on either side of Austria's head, and tracing his abdomen lazily with his free hand.

In response, Roderich moaned and kissed back gently, his whole face heating up and a pleasant feeling going to all of the places Gilbert touched.

Roderich was the first to deepen the kiss as he slipped his tongue out, licking the gap between Gilbert's soft lips and smiling when the other's tongue joined his and had a battle for dominance, both of them moaning until none of them won.

The kiss began to turn even more ferocious as Prussia's hand travelled lower down, hands trailing down Roderich's torso, then attaching and palming the brown-haired man's leaking cock, red and throbbing in his large hands.

His hips bucked forward and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck as his knees buckled. This, this sweet torture was one of the most pleasurable things Roderich thought he had ever had the pleasure of having. And yet, he still yearned for more. To feel surrounded by the other's noticeably hardening cock was the thing he was aching as he began to moan a little too softly to hear.

He increased his pace, wrapping tighter around the base of his cock and then began to tease his slit, and whimpered as he felt himself get even more painfully hard with the joyous shudders that entrapped the Austrian, feeling the other man's breath hitch as he released his mouth and placed love bites down the glorious white length of the other man's neck.

Exhilarated with the Prussian man's actions, Roderich helplessly began to pant, and pushed his face into the Prussian's chest, headily breathing in the scent of soap mixed in with perfume the other man never admitted to wearing. "G-Gilbert!" His head was so alive with his lust, his undeniably heady pleasure and constant need for those long fingers around his cock that he couldn't form a straight sentence and felt overwhelmed. Completely took over with his own pleasure, he desperately needed more. He wanted both of them to feel pleasure, but most of all, to feel the other man inside him, wanted to be fucked like a whore.


	6. Completely Spent

Gilbert watched and just _adored _those faces of pure pleasure that Roderich made. The man that quivered before him was simply the most beautiful creature he had ever come across, legs parted as an invitation to his mouth, and his own lilac eyes partially closed, eyes following his movements, pink and kiss-abused mouth slightly parted in pleasure, sienna brown hair forming curls in the constant water coming above his head, pink nipples sticking out in fierce satisfaction, his face as red as a rose at first bloom. He stopped and went down on his knees, staring straight up at the heavily panting man before him, smiling as he licked the top and the sides of the other's quivering member.

He watched in content as the other man's hot eyes traced his body, knees falling so the other man was at his feet, licked his lips as Gilbert used that soft tongue on him, digging his nails into the other's shoulders as he licked him. "G-God!" He threw his head back, arching his back, and it banged loudly against the shower wall.

Gilbert inhaled deeply, taking in the arousing change of Austria, looking lustfully at the other's expression before he closed his whole mouth around his member and began to suck it like a lollipop.

Already beginning to submit, to that skilled tongue, feeling the arousement build as Gilbert continued to suck in that intoxicating and quick way, Roderich bucked his hips and opened his eyes slightly to gaze upon him. He smirked and started to run his hand through the albino's pale hair.

The kneeling man released the member from his lips and slapped the other's buttcheeks as a sign to control his hips, before taking his member back into his mouth, deep-throating him and then repeating the action faster, harder than before.

He let out a loud moan and tried to control his hips, resulting in them, aswell as the rest of his back, shaking violently. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to suck in air. "I-If you keep doing that I'll cum!" Roderich was being completely honest. The satisfaction and sensuous pleasure that kept him panting and unable to form words before was all spreading to the red, throbbing organ the other man was gladly servicing for him, and causing smears of white to appear close to Gilberts' plush lips.

Gilbert released his member for a second, listening carefully and purred. "You'll do that, _and I'll swallow it all up like a good, little whore" _He whispered up to him, huskily. With the satisfying reply of Gilbert's cute, soft features turning red and him biting his lip in embarrassment with how his cock hardened ever so slightly more at that comment, carefully crafted by the Prussian, Gilbert resumed, mouth going down the length and back up again even faster, grabbing his buttcheeks and forcing his member further down his throat.

His whole face went red and a shock went up his spine. The pleasure was becoming unbearably sensual and he could feel the pulse of it fall through him. Gritting his teeth and letting out an audible, yet feminine moan, he released inside the other's mouth.

Gilbert, true to his word, swallowed it all down his throat, the remainders staining the edges of his lips. Just watching him, falling apart in ecstasy and the whole sensation of making him tremble with uncontrollable pleasure had made his member rock-hard and he stood up, gaze still locked with Roderich's wasting no time and putting three of his fingers slowly in the other's pliant mouth.

Although he was spent from before, he began to suck on them eagerly, tenderly and looked the other in the eye.

The sight of him sucking on his fingers, his hair stuck to his face and his eyes half shut was enough to make his sexual appetite to grow, and he found himself wanting to just release his fingers and enter him then and there, with no preparation, just like how he would a woman.

But because he felt in his heart so infatuated by his actions, so breath taken by his body, his laughter, his expressions, his little habits, his ups and downs, and how he'd often dreamed of a moment like this since they were in their early youth, but never would _believe_ he had a chance, made him stop himself, learn to treat this exquisite, enchanting being he had known and needed to love for such a long time, just like he'd always wanted to.

And he only knew one way to do _that_. So, he added another finger into the other's mouth. And he breathed, "I'm going to make sure you remember _this_~" in the other's ear.

He shivered and smirked, pulling away from Gilbert's fingers, now completely covered. "_I can't wait_~" Roderich parted his legs willingly, hesitantly.

Gilbert positioned his fingers outside the other man's hole, sticking the first fingers in softly, then once he stopped seeing tears appear at his lover's eyes he added the third, only lining up and pulling the other man's body around so the brunette's long arched back was leaning against the shower wall, when the sounds of pain from Roderich, adjusting, turned to small groans.

He then hoisted the other man's legs up, an invitation for him to close them around his waist, and smirked as the man tightened even more closely around him, cock sprawling itself between the small room they had between their soaking-wet bodies and digging itself into his abdomen, the friction making his longing to take the man even more than before.

After looking the other man directly in his eyes he slowly entered his red and flaming member into the other man, the tightness undeniably pleasing, painfully encouraging him to enter him a little bit faster than before, though he ignored it and panted a little, listening out for painful sounds from Roderich.

As he felt Gilbert enter him, he let out a small whimper and clutched tightly to the Prussian, shoving his face into his chest, the feeling of being almost completely over-filled taking him over, as Gilbert's famous '5 meters' pushed its way into his hole.

Although he wasn't glad to admit, this was the first time he'd ever been filled so tight. Sure: he had tried getting into bed with girls, yet they never satisfied him, never added overly to his lust. Most of the time when he actually tried, he couldn't quite understand why their moaning and riding him wasn't pleasurable enough, yet one day, he realized he had never felt romantically and lustfully enough in a sense for the few girls he had tried to date. He always found himself staring at the girls Gilbert was always with, acting sourly to him if he tried to strike up conversation in their presence. He had realized shortly after it was because he was _jealous _of them. Yet right here, right now, he was lustful, completely content, and aching for more. He even thought that Gilbert's tongue had increased his sexual appetite considerably.

Gilbert allowed him time to adjust to his size, pulling slowly out, before he re-entered again, harder, starting up a rhythm.

Roderich yelped, taken by pleasurous surprise and moaned softly, his face heating up back to a soft red colour and his lips parting as his back arched up, arms going around the soft expanse of Prussia's white neck.

Gilbert thrusted again, engaging the expressions of Roderich on each thrust until he found a particular spot, a most sensitive area of the other's, a spot that created the most angelic of cries from the brunette, and continued to thrust against it, faster and harder than ever before. And the feeling of the other man's walls tight around him, pressing against him made him inhale and thrust in tighter, his cock tightening and Roderich's soft walls pressing tighter against him, body tightening around him.

He continued to cry out, smiling softly up at him through his own half-closed eyelids and began to pant when he felt the building pleasure dissipate, so close to forcing itself out of him. "G-God Gilbert!"

Gilbert himself began to moan huskily and whine, his stomach tightening after several more thrusts, thrusts ragged and faster than before as he took one hand from the wall and used it to tighten his hands around the top of the other man's erection, softly stroking it, helping him.

"I-I'm close Roderich!" he exclaimed, panting.

"Me too~" He let his head fall back, as he released over both of their stomachs, completely spent for now.

Gilbert closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly as he took himself out of him and released on his stomach, panting and falling to his knees before him.

Roderich crouched down and sat on the marble floor of the shower. "J-Jesus Gilbert...that was better than I expected."

The Prussian joined him, grinning in hazed contentment and put his long, white arms around him, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "How did you imagine this would be?" He replied, attaching himself to the long expanse of Roderich's toned neck.

"I didn't...I thought it would be good...but that was great!" He smiled and rested his head on top of Gilbert's head.

_I hope you guys enjoyed reading this smut as much as I loved writing it. I'm sorry if I have not portrayed the characters to your liking or I have repeated words in there somewhere. I do hope you write a review and you could suggest me do another pairing in hetalia. I 'm thinking of doing a Russia one but I don't know what type of pairing so it would be a lot of help if you wrote a suggestion 3_

_bye bros, _

_FRECKLEDGIRAFFE- exploding your ovaries every day with her smut._

_Ooh and this song I was listening to and caught my mind as a song that reminded me of this pairing ( even though its sung by girls) . ;)_


End file.
